


Good Morning Gorgeous

by Bonymaloney



Series: Groggery Day [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Morning Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Magic, Sleepy Cuddles, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: Sexy epilogue to Happy Groggery Day





	Good Morning Gorgeous

Coran slept and dreamed confusing dreams. Sitting on a rock with his feet in the water, he looked up to the sky that was like a great purple dome full of stars and planets, so close he thought he could reach up and touch Oriande itself. But there was something wrong, something bad was coming, it was building, it was behind him it was - 

He gasped and opened his eyes. The room was lit by soft pink predawn light spilling in through the windows. Soft, luxurious white sheets and white pillows and hanging drapes... he was in the Royal Bedchamber, and he dozed, enjoying how ridiculously warm and comfortable everything was. His shoulder hurt, but only when he paid it any attention, so he didn’t. He was in the Royal Bedchamber, he was in the Royal _Bed_...

...he wasn’t alone. Alfor and Aurora were beaming down at him. Their disarrayed hair and the dark shades under their eyes betrayed their lack of sleep, but their smiles were full of love. Coran fidgeted beneath their gaze, embarrassed and also secretly delighted to have been watched over while he slept. 

“Thank you, Coran. Thank you for our daughter,” Aurora murmured, kissing his cheek and embracing him, one hand resting gently on his belly. 

Alfor kissed him on the lips. “Are you feeling strong enough?” he asked, and Coran was sleepy, his limbs heavy, but he could already feel a delicious warmth building in his groin as Aurora stroked the trail of hair that lead down from his navel to his shorts. He could only bite his lip and nod, closing his eyes and relaxing as Alfor kissed him again and Aurora’s hand slipped lower. 

Two mouths, two pairs of hands running over his skin, tasting and caressing until no inch of him was left unexplored. Coran could barely move, he felt as though he could melt right through the bed, fists clenching and toes curling, the King and Queen giggling at every soft moan they managed to tease out of him. 

Aurora was behind him, breasts pressing into his back, planting tender kisses across his shoulder blades and the nape of his neck, which meant that it had to be Alfor with his mouth on him, so hot and wet and welcoming, Alfor cupping him as he set a slow, regular rhythm with his lips and his tongue and oh by the Ancients, by all the _stars_ he was going to come in the King’s _mouth_...

The thought itself, so wrong and exciting, proved his undoing. His breath hitched, and he shuddered with pleasure as Alfor swallowed everything he had to give. 

He kissed him, looking smug, and Coran could taste his own seed in his mouth. The Queen kissed them too, and they embraced, sandwiching him tight between their bodies. Coran felt his hair stand on end, and he realised with a sudden fearful delight that the marks on Alfor’s broad shoulders and Aurora’s strong arms had begun to glow. They were sharing energy, passing it through his body, and it felt like hot and cold bubbles fizzing beneath his skin. The sensation centred itself on his wound, so intense it was almost painful, but through the pain he could feel his damaged tissues knitting themselves back together, growing stronger. 

He’d been a soldier, so he’d been in a regeneration pod a few times before, of course, but this power was like that magnified a thousandfold and unlike in the pods he was conscious, and this was good but it was too much, it was too much, and _quiznak, ow_...

...and it was over. 

His shoulder was good as new, and he felt the tension leave Alfor and Aurora’s bodies as they relaxed on either side of him. They kissed him and each other, murmured soft reassurances, but Coran could see they were already more than half asleep. He resolved to watch over them the way they had over him, but his eyelids were heavy, and less than a dobash later he was asleep too.


End file.
